megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Issue 55 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #54 ←— Mega Man #55 is the fifty-fifth issue of the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, and the final issue before the series went on hiatus.ComicBook.com - EXCLUSIVE: Archie Action's Mega Man #53 Solicitation Reveals The End of the Series Due to the hiatus, remaining issues from subscriptions are transferred to Sonic Universe, unless the reader wants to change it to other series from Archie Comics.The Mega Man Network: Archie's Mega Man: Truly Over or Simply on Hiatus? The concluding issue did not only feature the current comic storyline, but also Mega Man X, Mega Man Zero, Mega Man ZX, and Mega Man Legends. BumbleKing Comics: Mega Man #55 and Possible Reboot...? Publisher's Summary THE MEGA-EPIC, MEGA-MOMENTOUS LAST ISSUE OF MEGA MAN BEFORE HIATUS IS HERE! “Everlasting Peace”: When an experiment at the Chronos Institute goes awry, Dr. Light is sent on a journey through time and space! Join us as we follow Mega Man across the ages and learn what it really means to be “Mega Man”! What legacy will the Blue Bomber leave and what will Dr. Light gain from this epic journey? Find out as we take a historic glimpse into the legendary adventures of Mega Man featuring the worlds of Mega Man, Mega Man X and even further beyond for the FIRST TIME EVER with the worlds of Mega Man Zero, Mega Man ZX and Mega Man Legends! Featuring cover art by the legendary Patrick “Spaz” Spaziante and a really rocking “ROCK MAN” variant cover by long-time Mega Man artist Ryan Jampole!Comics Alliance - Bye, Bye Blue Bomber: Lovallo and Flynn Talk About Mega Man’s End and What Could Have Been Story Everlasting Peace One week before ''Mega Man'' #53, at the Chronos Institute, Mega Man and Time Man employ the power of Time Slow to allow Dr. Light and Dr. Shou Kouin to adjust the flow of tachyons on the Time Skimmer while Roll, Rush, and Flash Man look on. A surge of energy hits Dr. Light, whose mind is opened to events of the future, starting with the conflict between Mega Man and Dr. Cossack's Robot Masters (Mega Man 4). Dr. Light also sees a robot that looks similar to another Copy Robot fighting against Mega Man, with visions of the Mega Man Killers, the Genesis Unit and the Wily Tower in the background (Mega Man: The Wily Wars and Mega Man II) and later sees what appears to be Proto Man controlling a wave of Robot Masters against Mega Man, not believing it was him doing so (Mega Man 5). Dr. Light also sees Mega Man fight against what seemed to be alien robots with an appearance of a worried looking Roll and an evil looking Ra Moon (Mega Man V). He then watches as Mega Man contends with a force of Robot Masters with "foreign designs", sent against him by a villain that appears to be Mr. X (Mega Man 6). He sees Mega Man and Rush battle with Bass and Treble while also finding out that Dr. Wily still lived and eight more Robot Masters would get in Rock's way (Mega Man 7). Dr. Light wonders if the battles ever end and asks for Wily's means for this as he sees Mega Man, Proto Man and Duo fight against eight more Robot Masters (Mega Man 8). He sees another Robot Master control his own army against Mega Man, Proto Man and Bass and wonders whether Xander Payne was right on his perspective of robots (Mega Man & Bass). Dr. Light later sees his own creations and wonders why they look so sad, while a countdown reaches zero (Mega Man 9). He also sees eight other Robot Masters fight against Mega Man, Proto Man, Bass, Rush, Tango and Beat who appear to have been driven mad and wonders what could corrupt their programming and make them behave so wildly (Mega Man 10). Mega Man shouts for Dr. Light to hold on as he feels his mind strain as he sees Wily shake hands with an older version of Wily. He wonders how far ahead he was seeing as he soon witnesses Mega Man be transformed into Quint and sees himself work on X while Wily encases a red robot of his own. Dr. Light sees X stand amongst more of his kind (Maverick Hunters and Dr. Cain), shocked at the fact they were more advanced than any Robot Master he has ever seen (''Mega Man X'' series). He sees X, Zero and Axl fight against strong opposition, still wondering if the battles will ever end (Elf Wars). His mind peers even further into the future, witnessing a time when new heroes will contend with the consequences of their world's past mistakes (''Mega Man Zero'' series). He later sees more persons and can't tell if they are humans or robots (''Mega Man ZX'' series). Dr. Light later sees a vision of where the world is in flooded ruins and both man and machine live happily together and appear to have become one (''Mega Man Legends'' series). Dr. Kouin brings the paramedics to Dr. Light's aid just as Flash Man's Time Stopper wore off and Light came to. The paramedics ensure that he is well and Dr. Light, barely remembering what he saw, refuses to believe that he will set humanity on a doomed course since life will always be filled with adversity but there will still be a Mega Man to protect everyone. Rock asks Dr. Light if he is sure he is okay and Dr. Light replies that he is thanks to him. Short Circuits Everyone gathers to sing We'll Meet Again as a farewell, including several versions of Mega Man, some villains, and the Devil robots in the chorus ("Bumo arigatō, Mr. Robumo"). In the end Mega Man thanks all readers and Mega Man Volnutt complains that he is still stuck in the Moon. Appearances Characters Mega Man *Dr. Light *Mega Man / Rock **Super Adaptor Mega Man (Vision) *Roll *Rush *Time Man *Flash Man *Dr. Shou Kouin *Proto Man / Blues (Vision) *Auto (Vision) *Cut Man (Vision) *Guts Man (Vision) *Ice Man (Vision) *Fire Man (Vision) *Bomb Man (Vision) *Elec Man (Vision) *Oil Man (Vision) *Dr. Noele Lalinde (Vision) *Tempo (Vision) *Vesper Woman (Vision) *Pedro Astil (Vision) *Gilbert D. Stern (Vision) *Roslyn Krantz (Vision) *Dr. Wily (Several versions) (Visions) *Dr. Cossack (Vision) **Cossack Catcher (Vision) *Kalinka Cossack (Vision) *''Mega Man 4'' Robot Masters **Pharaoh Man (Vision) **Dust Man (Vision) **Toad Man (Vision) **Skull Man (Vision) **Ring Man (Vision) **Bright Man (Vision) **Dive Man (Vision) **Drill Man (Vision) *Quint (Vision) **Sakugarne (Vision) *Mega Man Killers **Enker (Vision) **Punk (Vision) **Ballade (Vision) *Genesis Unit **Buster Rod G (Vision) **Mega Water S (Vision) **Hyper Storm H (Vision) *Dark Man series **Dark Man 1 (Vision) **Dark Man 2 (Vision) **Dark Man 3 (Vision) **Dark Man 4 (True form and impersonating Proto Man) (Visions) *''Mega Man 5'' Robot Masters **Gravity Man (Vision) **Star Man (Vision) **Gyro Man (Vision) **Wave Man (Vision) **Charge Man (Vision) **Crystal Man (Vision) **Stone Man (Vision) **Napalm Man (Vision) *Ra Moon (Vision) *Sunstar (Vision) *Stardroids (Vision) **Terra (Vision) **Venus (Vision) **Mars (Vision) **Jupiter (Vision) **Saturn (Vision) **Neptune (Vision) **Pluto (Vision) **Mercury (Vision) **Uranus (Vision) *Mr. X (Vision) *''Mega Man 6'' Robot Masters **Wind Man (Vision) **Knight Man (Vision) **Tomahawk Man (Vision) **Yamato Man (Vision) **Plant Man (Vision) **Flame Man (Vision) **Blizzard Man (Vision) **Centaur Man (Vision) *Bass (Vision) **Super Adapter Bass (Vision) *Treble (Vision) *''Mega Man 7'' Robot Masters **Turbo Man (Vision) **Spring Man (Vision) **Junk Man (Vision) **Freeze Man (Vision) **Cloud Man (Vision) **Burst Man (Vision) **Slash Man (Vision) **Shade Man (Vision) *Duo (Vision) *Trio (Vision) *''Mega Man 8'' Robot Masters **Tengu Man (Vision) **Astro Man (Vision) **Sword Man (Vision) **Clown Man (Vision) **Aqua Man (Vision) **Grenade Man (Vision) **Frost Man (Vision) **Search Man (Vision) *King (Vision) *''Mega Man & Bass'' Exclusive Robot Masters **Magic Man (Vision) **Burner Man (Vision) **Pirate Man (Vision) **Ground Man (Vision) **Cold Man (Vision) **Dynamo Man (Vision) *''Mega Man 9'' Robot Masters **Concrete Man (Vision) **Tornado Man (Vision) **Splash Woman (Vision) **Plug Man (Vision) **Jewel Man (Vision) **Hornet Man (Vision) **Magma Man (Vision) **Galaxy Man (Vision) *Beat (Vision) *Tango (Vision) *''Mega Man 10'' Robot Masters **Strike Man (Vision) **Solar Man (Vision) **Chill Man (Vision) **Nitro Man (Vision) **Sheep Man (Vision) **Commando Man (Vision) **Pump Man (Vision) **Blade Man (Vision) Mega Man X *Maverick Hunters **X (X and Zero series versions) (Visions) **Zero (X and Zero series versions) (Visions) **Axl (Visions) **Lifesaver (Vision) **Signas (Vision) **Douglas (Vision) **Layer (Vision) **Alia (Vision) **Pallette (Vision) *Dr. Cain (Vision) *Colonel (Vision) *Iris (Vision) *Sigma (Vision) Mega Man Zero *Dark Elf (Vision) *Dr. Weil (Vision) *Omega (Vision) *Golems (Vision) *Resistance **Ciel (Vision) **Cerveau (Vision) **Rouge and Joan (Vision) **Old Andrew (Vision) **Alouette (Vision) **Hibou (Vision) *Neige (Vision) *Craft (Vision) *Copy X (Vision) *Four Guardians **Sage Harpuia (Vision) **Fairy Leviathan (Vision) **Fighting Fefnir (Vision) **Hidden Phantom (Vision) Mega Man ZX *Vent (Vision) *Aile (Vision) *Grey (Vision) *Ashe (Vision) *Biometals **Model X (Vision) **Model Z (Vision) **Model A (Vision) **Model H (Vision) **Model L (Vision) **Model F (Vision) **Model P (Vision) **Model W (Vision) *Prairie (Vision) *Girouette (Vision) *Prometheus (Vision) *Pandora (Vision) *Sage Trinity **Master Thomas (Vision) **Master Albert (Vision) **Master Mikhail (Vision) Mega Man Legends *Mega Man Volnutt (Vision) *Roll Caskett (Vision) *Data (Vision) *Barrell Caskett (Vision) *The Bonnes **Tron Bonne (Vision) ***Hover Gustaff (Vision) **Teisel Bonne (Vision) **Bon Bonne (Vision) **Servbots (Vision) Special Weapons *Time Slow *Time Stopper Locations Mega Man *Chronos Institute *Wily Tower (Vision) *Stardroids' Space Station (Vision) Mega Man Legends *Flutter (Vision) *Gesellschaft (Vision) Trivia *Dr. Light's vision of Dr. Wily meeting a older version of himself serves as continuation to initial events of "Rock of Ages" story, where near-future Dr. Wily invades the Chronos Institute and steals the Time Skimmer. **That vision even hints Quint's origins: Dr. Wily kidnapped far-future Mega Man and modified into Quint to fight against near-future Mega Man. *In the vision of X, Zero, Axl and other characters from Mega Man X series, X sports traces of his design in Mega Man X8 game. But Zero, Alia, and Signas sport their pre-Mega Man X8 designs. *The vision of X, Axl and Zero fighting Omega and Golems tries to fill the timeline gap between the Mega Man X and Zero series, the events of Elf Wars. **Axl is present and he is sporting a design akin to Mega Man Zero series. **Dr. Weil is still human, before being encased into a regenerative armor, and he has the appearance of a young adult, one of his unused conceptual designs. **X sports a design similar to Copy X's standard form, except for the red eyes. He is accompanied by a cyber-elf with Dr. Light's silhouette and rings similar to X's Cyber-elf form. It is a possible reference to Dr. Light, even after his death, keeping to assist X during Mega Man X series. **Zero possesses a design close to X series, but he has red eyes and uses a magenta-colored saber. It is a reference to Omega eventually taking Zero's original body in the final battle of Mega Man Zero 3 game. Also, a possible reference to complains of some players about want to face Omega's final form being similar to Zero's "bulk bodytype" from Mega Man X series. *Beside characters from Mega Man, X, Zero, ZX, and Legends series, and original characters from Archie Comics Mega Man comic book series, the Short Circuits also include: **MegaMan.EXE's and Dr. Regal's silhouettes from Mega Man Battle Network series. **Star Force Mega Man's and Andromeda (2nd form)'s silhouettes from Mega Man Star Force series. **OVER-1 and Nero L from Rockman Xover game. **Mega Man, Roll, Dr. Light, Dr. Wily, Proto Man, and Tar from Ruby-Spears Mega Man animated series. **Bad Box Art Mega Man & Bad Box Art Roll, Bad European Box Art Mega Man, Intentionally Bad Box Art 9 Mega Man & Dr. Wily, and Intentionally Bad Box Art 10 Mega Man & Proto Man. **Together Yellow Devil, Yellow Devil MK-II, Ra Devil, Dark Moon, Green Devil, Twin Devil, Petit Devil, Block Devil, Shadow Devil, Rainbow Devil, and Lava Demon, also appears the Steel Devil from Dreamwave Productions Mega Man comic book series. **Mega Man from Captain N: The Game Master animated series. *In Short Circuits, Mega Man Volnutt's complain about still to be stuck in the moon is a reference to ending of Mega Man Legends 2 and the eventual cancellation of Mega Man Legends 3, game which supposed to finish the series story. Gallery Cover art MegaManArchieC055V.jpg|Rockman Variant cover by Ryan Jampole MegaManArchieC055V-Art.png|Rockman Variant cover art by Ryan Jampole Preview MegaManArchieC055-1.jpg|Page #1 MegaManArchieC055-2.jpg|Page #2 MegaManArchieC055-3.jpg|Page #3 MegaManArchieC055-4.jpg|Page #7 MegaManArchieC055-5.jpg|Page #16 Notes and references Category:Archie Comics issues